


(not) romantic, man

by kopi_luwak



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderswap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: shin suka kesal dengan yuelung yang tidak bisa diam. — shin/fem!yuelung





	(not) romantic, man

**Author's Note:**

> saya lebih suka ngeja nama sing jadi shin. tanya sama manga terjemahan indonesia.  
> alasan yang sama berlaku dengan nama yue.  
> semacem indonesia!AU. ditulis pake lowercase semua.
> 
> fic ini isinya...... curhat :(
> 
>  
> 
> **standard disclaimer applied**

“sudah aku bilang, yang salah bukan aku!” untuk kesekian kalinya, yuelung mengatakan hal itu seperti sedang mengucapkan mantra, tidak lupa berusaha menoleh ke belakang dan menatap mata shin, seperti ingin menantang shin untuk mencari kebohongan di matanya. kalau shin disuruh mendeskripsikan yuelung, frase pertama yang teringat di kepalanya pasti ‘kecil-kecil cabe rawit’—dengan tinggi badan _nyaris_ tembus 160 cm, atau lebih tinggi sedikit, badan kurus (ditendang sedikit pasti sudah terguling, ditiup angin sedikit pasti sudah terbang), _julid_ dan keras kepalanya itu benar-benar nomor satu. mentang-mentang namanya artinya sedikit keren.

shin masih kesal, dia tarik saja rambut yang sedang ia kepang itu sampai dengar suara yuelung mengaduh. “bodo ah, nggak peduli. sudah dibilangin hati-hati kalau jalan juga. lagian emang aku segitu nggak pentingnya ya buat kamu, sampai aku baru tahu hari ini kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa.”

“kok kamu jadi suka menyalahkan korban sih!!” protes yuelung, tangan kecilnya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih sedikit sakit akibat ditarik rambutnya.

dengan gemas, shin mencubit hidung gadisnya ini. “diem sedikit kenapa?”

shin baru mau cerita: beberapa bulan lalu, yuelung minta diajari mengendarai motor. alasannya, biar gampang kalau mau ke kampus (biar tidak perlu kesusahan naik ke motor besar shin kemudian diketawain). badannya kecil, jadi shin nggak tega mau mengajarinya mengendarai motor dengan cc besar seperti miliknya (aslinya sih senang kalau dia berhasil ngisengin yuelung dengan cara begitu, perbedaan tinggi badan mereka ‘kan besar). perempuan dengan rambut legam panjang itu memang pintar dalam berbagai hal, namun kalau sudah menyangkut _house chore_ atau menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, IQnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi jongkok. akhirnya shin memutuskan mengajari naik motor _matic_ , yang menurutnya hanya seperti naik sepeda.

nah, shin tidak tahu mengapa yuelung tiba-tiba jadi ketagihan ke mana-mana mengendarai motor. mending kalau hanya dari kosan shin ke kampus, tapi ini dari apartemen tempat dia tinggal yang jaraknya paling tidak satu jam dari kampus karena macet. beberapa kali shin dibuat jantungan dengan yuelung yang tiba-tiba menelepon terjatuh dari motor tapi lokasinya bisa dua puluhan kilometer. dia sih tidak kenapa-kenapa (karena kalau memang ada apa-apa dengan badannya dia pasti mengomel panjang kali lebar kali tinggi), tapi waktu ditanya mau ke mana, jawabnya ke mal.

ke mal :’) anak baru belajar motor kemarin sore ke mal yang jaraknya dua puluhan kilometer :’) anak yang kalau soal mengendarai kendaraan tololnya setengah mati :’). shin harus memasukkan _emoticon_ agar lebih dramatis.

lalu, sepertinya kali ini yuelung benar-benar kena getahnya.

ini musim hujan, yuelung mengaku iseng saja mau putar-putar ke tempat _random_ untuk menghabiskan waktunya sebelum kuliah selanjutnya dimulai (shin mana tahu kakak, dia memang budak cinta tapi FT ke FE, meski tidak jauh-jauh amat, tetap saja jadwalnya beda), di tengah jalan hujan deras. panik karena sisa waktu dia mepet sama kelas selanjutnya, dia agak ngebut, tapi beberapa kali salah ambil jalan dan terpaksa putar lagi. kecepatannya agak tinggi (“agak tinggi atau emang ngebut?” “....ngebut sih” “tolol”). lega dia ketika perempatan dekat kampus sudah di pelupuk mata. tapi ketika ada pertigaan, ada orang mau belok (ngawur, menurut yuelung). panik, dia ngerem motornya. tapi malah dia yang terpeleset.

untung jalanan sepi.

percaya nggak percaya, shin tidak tahu harus ketawa atau sedih ketika yuelung jatuh, yang dia pikirkan malah “fak”, terutama ketika melihat lengan kiri yang sobek dan tampak harus dijahit. entah dapat tenaga dari mana, yuelung mengangkat motornya dan langsung mengendarainya lagi menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

(“emang nggak ada yang bantu?

“ada. tapi aku tolak aja, mau langsung ke rumah sakit.”

shin mangap lebar).

cuacanya tiba-tiba jadi terang begitu sampai di rumah sakit. ‘kan makin ngeselin. ya sudah, dia langsung jalan ke IGD untuk dijahit luka-lukanya, dan setelah selesai, langsung bolak-balik untuk mengurus obat, bayar, plus urusan administrasinya.

setelah itu langsung balik lagi ke kampus, mengejar kelas sore mumpung masih sempat.

kejadian itu kemarin.

“tangan aku dijahit, jadi nggak mulus lagi. buka perban baru semingguan lagi. susah mau shampooan. susah mau ngapa-ngapain. nggak boleh basah. untung aku nggak kidal.” masih saja yuelung ngomel-ngomel. “kalau hujan lagi? masa tangan aku aku plastikin sih. oh ya shin ambilin laptop aku, aku mau nugas lagi. nanti mau kelas lagi.”

“hah?! udah lah ga usah masuk???” shin yang mau ambil laptop yuelung di meja langsung menghentikan gerakan. “kamu kan masih sakit?”

“apaan sih, cuma tangan doang. aduh tangan aku jadi ada bekas lukanya. tapi kemarin udah terpaksa cabut sekali, masa nanti cabut lagi. enggak ah. mau masuk.”

“ga boleeeehh.”

“kamu mau jamin nilaiku bakal A nanti? kalau aku nggak masuk aku bakal ketinggalan apa? yang laprak aja masih aku yang kerjain diem aja deh.”

laprak itu isu sensitif, jenderal. shin dijamin kalah kalau menyangkut masalah ini. “ya maaf, iya iya yang IPKnya 3.94.”

“ya udah lanjutin benerin rambut aku.”

“iya iya.”

sedih ya jadi shin, sudah pacar sendiri dikabarin belakangan (yang dikabarin duluan malah seonggok cewek pirang bermata hijau tertentu, sahabat mereka juga), dibacotin, masih aja dijadiin babu. untung sayang. sempet dia tadi masakin yuelung kwetiaw pedas, makanan kesukaan dia. mau marah susah, tapi dia masih kesel si yuelung nggak bisa diam, dan ngabarin dia terakhir-terakhir.

“aduh, tangan aku.”

“yaudah sih yue, kalau emang nggak mau ada bekasnya ya jangan berlagak sobat miskin lah, tanya-tanya ke dokter kamu nanti begitu sembuh bisa dihilangin nggak itu bekas-bekas luka.”

“ya aku tahu,” yuelung cemberut, “ga ada salahnya kan kalau ngeluh.”

“ya ngeluh sih ngeluh tapi ga gitu juga atuh, kamu juga yang tolol.”

“diem kamu yang ngarep aku diamputasi tadi.”

“bukan gituuuu.”

iya, shin tadi begitu ngebel apartemen yuelung, biasanya langsung pasang muka nggak bersalah dan bercandain, “ada yang diamputasi nggak?” biasanya yuelung bercandain balik, tapi tadi mukanya kelihatan super bete dan langsung ngebanting pintu depan muka shin. butuh hampir 1 jam untuk shin biar yue bukain lagi pintu apartemennya.

terus suara hujan deras bersahut-sahutan di balik jendela kamar yuelung, yang dekat balkon.

“hujan banget nih? jam 2 aku kelas lagi.”

shin melirik jam dinding, sekarang jam setengah satu.

“pajero kamu masih di parkiran ‘kan? belum kamu jual ‘kan?” shin menaikkan alis satu.

“ada kok? tapi ‘kan aku nggak bisa nyetir mobil?”

“ya ‘kan aku bisa nyetir buat kamu.” shin pasang muka _you don’t say_ depan yuelung, memikirkan apakah orang ini memang otaknya konslet habis jatuh dari motor, sebab dari dulu yang jadi sopir yuelung juga siapa kalau bukan shin. tapi yuelung malah mangap, seolah-olah lupa. “kamu lupa?”

“iya lupa. hehe. anter aku ya.”

“tapi aku masih kesel kamu baru kasih tahu aku hari ini.”

“tapi aku juga masih kesel kamu ngarep aku diamputasi.”

“yue plis. nanti nggak aku anterin loh.”

“serius nggak mau nganterin? aku mau beliin gundam terserah kamu padahal.”

“oke maafkan hamba paduka ratu lee yuelung. _deal_.”

yuelung balik menatap shin males, terus turun dari tempat tidurnya. “aku mandi bentar, tunggu di sini aja. tuh komik di lemari kalau mau baca, tapi jangan diberantakin.”

“paduka nggak mau hamba mandiin? bantuin shampooan?”

yuelung menjawab dengan mengacungkan jari tengah.

shin ketawa ngakak.

yuelung itu kecil, nyebelin, suka ceroboh. workaholic sampe tolol.

tapi untung dia sayang.


End file.
